Sarah's Malagasy Adventure
by L.D.E.Imaginegirl
Summary: A girl named Sarah has been recently morning about her great aunt and the pendant that was once hers took her to a different world in New York where she meets some new friends and embarks a great and fantastic adventure. She must be brave in order to get home. Can she get along with four zoo animals?
1. An Adventure is out there

It's always a challenge to know things that would change your life forever. Recently my Great Aunt Elizabeth has died and I miss her very much. My grandmother then handed me an emerald pendant and said to me, "Great Aunt Elizabeth would want you to have this Sarah. That way she'll always be close to you at heart."

After I put on the pendant, I started to feel sad and hugged my grandmother and she said, "Your mother and I miss her too sweetie. You know exploring her garden would help cheer you up." I said with a small sad smile, "Thanks Grandma, I think I'll give it a try." I put on my sweat jacket on and headed outside.

What I didn't know is that there will be an adventure that is calling to me. It must be like calling my name too. My sweat jacket is the color of red though because red's my favorite color. Well I think that it's nice to take a walk in my great aunt's garden. She's my mother's aunt. I wonder if she's in heaven with my great grandmother who died two years ago. I miss them dearly.

Then I saw a bright light coming from my great aunt's pendant and that made me wonder what is going on. I looked at it and got confused. I wonder if it's a sign of something. Well that is something different. To me it's really weird.

Then a big bright light engulfed me and I started to panic. I then spun around like I was in a wild ride. This is making me dizzy. I felt like that I am going to be sick.

What's happening to me? What is going on now? I wanted to know those two things now! Is there someone who would help me?


	2. Meeting some new friends

I landed on rough land and I got myself up with a groan. What a land that I have come across. Then I checked my surroundings. I have a feeling that it's not where I am. I must be in New York City, the big apple. I started to feel happy. I've always wanted to go there, it does sound like fun to me. Well it does and I wonder what is out there waiting for me. That is what I'd like to know. Then something else came to my mind. The people in the zoo didn't notice me, not even the zookeepers! I don't know why or how, but I'm starting to get scared. My heart is beating faster and my nerves were raving up the speed.

I didn't even look where I was going. I yelped and fell into a pen of some sort and no one didn't notice it at all! I don't understand. Really I don't. Well I hope that no one saw me in the pen of whatever animal though. That would be a good sign. I got up and gave out a gasp and yelp at the same time because I saw a zebra staring right at me! The zebra yelped back.

Then the zebra asked me, "Who are you?" I stammered and said, "I-I"m Sarah. Who are you? How did I get here?" The zebra then said, "Whoa, one question at a time Sarah gal, I'm Marty, the zebra you're looking at and you're in the Central Park zoo." The Central Park zoo? I didn't know about that. Then he looked at me with curiosity. He then said, "You are not like the other New Yorkers, I mean, those clothes." I laughed. I then asked, "What about you? You're like out of this world." The zebra laughed.

He then said, "You sound really cool to me." Then he noticed the look on my face. I was sad. Before he could ask me what was wrong, a plastic spoon caught my attention. Then four penguins popped out and that confused the zebra and I didn't understand. Then I saw four penguins and then one of them looked at me and Marty. He asked something as if we speak english. I didn't understand what he is asking for. Then he asked, "What continent is this?" Oh that's easy, they're still in America. Marty answered for me though.

The penguin realized they're still in New York and he dived the penguins one by one before he dove himself and Marty told him to wait a minute. He then asked, "What are you guys doing?" Then one of the penguins answered us, "We're digging to Antartica." He then got slapped in the face. Marty got confused. The leader of the penguins introduced me to himself and his friends and he told me that he's Skipper, Private, Rico and Kowalski. That is a different name that I haven't heard before at all, well not Rico because I know it's a boy name. Then Skipper asked us if we can keep a secret. I felt unsure about it. We leaned in and Skipper asked us a question about penguins being free around the city. That is just nonsense and I said no in a whisper.

Then Skipper told us that he and his men don't belong in America and they're going to the wide open spaces of Antartica, the wild. That got Marty's attention. Skipper then said to me, "Let's say that you were seeing things, ok?" I nodded my head. The zoo was about to close up and the zookeepers didn't see me still and for me as if a miracle came to me, food came to me. That is something I don't see everyday at all. Night fell. Then Marty then said to his friends, "Come on, I want you guys to meet Sarah, she's super cool." The lion was first up. He then said before noticing my clothes, "I love meeting new, whoa! What is with those clothes?"

Then he quickly said sorry. Then Marty then said to Alex, "Sarah here needs our help." I then added what happened and how I got here in the zoo. Then after I met the hippo Gloria and the giraffe and Melman. Gloria said, "Oh wow. You must be Sarah, pleasure to meet you. I heard you're not from here? Where are you from?" I explained to her that I'm from a different earth. Gloria then said while she looked at my clothes, "Not with those clothes no way." Then Melman asked me if I have doctor's office and I nodded my head yes and Gloria asked me so many questions.


	3. Marty's Birthday

Night came and it was time to celebrate Marty's birthday which is something that I haven't expected at all. Celebrating a zebra's birthday? This is something like new. Well it would be like having fun at a real birthday part, only with animals.

Just imagine that, a birthday party for animals. Then Marty opened a present from Melman and it was a thermometer and Marty said that he loved it. I giggled when I saw Marty putting it in his mouth and posed.

Melman then said, "I really wanted to give you a personal present. Do you know that was my first rectal thermometer?" I got grossed out and so did Marty. He spit the thermometer out and I heard a party blower and some humming. Marty and I turned around. They sang a silly happy birthday song and I gave a weird look when Alex and the others said in the song that Marty looked like a monkey and he smelled like one too.

They giggled and I looked to see to chimpanzees and I said to Gloria, "I think you and the others offended your other friends." Gloria felt embarrassed and said to me, "Don't worry Sarah, I'll say sorry to them later when I have the chance." I giggled. Marty then said, "Oh well now, you guys are just embarrassing me and yourselves." I can't believe this is silly. Alex then explained that they worked on it all week.

Wow, I didn't expect to hear it. Gloria then said, "Let's go. Let's make a wish Baby Cakes." I giggled because I thought it was funny. Marty thought of something and then he blew out the candles with his nose! Eew!

He then took a bite of a cake and left icing on his mouth. I giggled a bit. I asked Marty, "Did you make a good wish that is simple and would hope that it would come true?" Marty nodded his head yes

Alex then asked, "Come on what'd you wish for?" I shook my head and said to him, "That's not an option, he can't tell." Marty said, "She's right, can't tell you that." Melman looked at me and asked, "Why can't he?" I answered, "Cause if you tell a wish, it won't even come true. It would also bring bad luck." Gloria looked at me and she said, "That is a word of good advice gal, where'd you learn that from?" I looked at her sadly and said, "My great aunt." The others got surprised to hear that.

Gloria then turned Marty and asked if he would tell them and asked what could happen.

I shook my head no. He can't do that, but he already told his wish. His friends were not pleased and I glared at them and I said, "I told you it was bad luck." Marty agreed with me. Alex then got back up after he fell and asked if Marty was nuts and added that it's the worst idea he's ever heard.

Then we saw a party blower on the ground. I looked at Gloria and asked what happened. She told me that I don't wanna know.

Melman said that it's unsanitary. I don't understand what is wrong with him.

Marty then said that the penguins are going and why can't he. Alex then said that the penguins are psychotic. What? Marty then mentioned about going back to nature with the wide open spaces.

I think he's encouraging them. Gloria then said that she heard that there are wide open spaces in Connecticut. There is?

I don't know about that. Alex doesn't think that going to the wild is a good idea.

I think he has never been to the wild before. He then complained about the one food that you can't find in the wild. Steak. I can tell that he has a huge craving for it. Marty sighed, cleaned his face and thanked his friends for the party and added that it was great.

I sighed. I don't know where to sleep in the zoo tonight. This is too much for me to handle anything.

Then I heard Gloria talking to Alex suggesting that he should talk to him. I wonder what is going on. Gloria said good night to Marty and she did a big splash.

I didn't get wet though.


	4. Two Friends had a talk

After the two animals went to sleep, I looked at the night sky and sighed. I then said, "What am I going to do? How will I get home? There must be a way or something." Alex and Marty heard me talking to myself. Then Alex had a little talk with Marty and he said, "Marty buddy listen. Everybody has days when they think the grass might be greener somewhere else." I looked at him with a surprised look on my face.

I realized that he has a point and tried to talk to him, "It's just like saying that the seaweed might be greener somewhere else if you live in water." Marty then said to Alex that he's ten years old and his life is half over and he doesn't know if he's black with white stripes or white with black stripes.

Well that is something to know about zebras. This problem will be solved soon. Alex then looked at me and said, "Sarah gal listen to me, I am sorry that we made you upset, but you will have to know more about why we acted surprised when you mentioned your great aunt." I then said, "Alex please now is not the good time. I'd rather not talk much about her anyway."

Marty then saw the look on my face and he felt sorry for what happened. Then he said, "Marty, Sarah, I'm thinking of a song." I looked at Alex in confusion. What song is he thinking? Marty then said, "Alex please not now." I asked, "What song are you thinking of man?"

Alex then said, "Oh yes it's a wonderful song, I think you're familiar with it." I then said to him, "Well I'm not if you won't at least sing it."

Then he started to sing a bit and that annoyed Marty a bit and I said, "Hey I'm still not familiar with it. There aren't any lyrics in it you silly lion." Then he started to sing something about New York.

Of course! Why didn't I know that song before?! Maybe I didn't know the right tune of the song. Well before obviously. The animal duo sang so loud that it woke up most of the animals in New York, most of them except for Gloria and Melman. Well that is something to know about, sort of. Then the two animals had a talk while I yawned a bit.

I am getting a bit tired myself.


	5. Going after that zebra

Marty saw me yawn and he said that I can sleep with him in the grass. That is nice of him. Alex then said, "Sleep tight Sarah, don't let the nightmares get to you girl." I laughed before I went to sleep in the grass. I slept for a while and I don't know what time it was and while I was sleeping, I heard a voice.

The voice was calling to me, "Sarah. Sarah, Sarah, wake up, we have a situation and a problem in here." I groaned and saw Melman with Alex and Gloria. I then asked, "What's going on? What is it?" Alex told me that Marty is gone. I got my eyes wide. What?! I can't believe it.

Alex then told me what happened while I was sleeping. They did try to call someone, but that was not a good plan. Alex then said, "We gotta go after him." I can't believe that he said it. Go after Marty? Alex started to worry about him.

I guess that I have no choice, but to go with Alex and the others to go after Marty. This is gonna be one heck of a crazy night after all. We then went over the wall, I climbed up and over while Alex tried to do the same with Melman's help. I made it and landed on my feet, but Alex wasn't lucky. Then I saw Gloria crashed through the wall and that amazed me.

Then she said, "Melman come on." Melman on the other hand had a suggestion and said, "You know, maybe one of us should wait here in case he comes back." Gloria then replied to him, "Oh, no. Not now. This is an intervention Melman. We all got to go." I agreed with her saying, "It's best that we all go together."

Gloria looked at me with a smile and said, "Now that's more like it girl. I'm starting to like you already." Alex then asked, "What's the fastest way to Grand Central?" I then started to think of something when Melman answered, "Ooh! You should take Lexington." Gloria and I then said, "Melman!" Melman then said, "OK. "We." We should take Lexington." I then looked at him with a raised eyebrow and asked, "Really?"

Alex then asked, "What about Park?" The giraffe then answered, "No, Park goes two ways. You can't time the lights."

Then we were on our way to find that zebra. I do hope that Marty is ok and nothing bad is happening to him. We then went to the subway and Alex is like upset and he said, "I knew we should've taken Park. Are you sure this is the fastest way to Grand Central Station?" Gloria then answered, "I don't know! That's what Melman said." I then asked, "Speaking of which, where is that giraffe?" Then we saw him coming out of the nearest restroom and said, "Hey. Hey, you, guys. That room has some nifty little sinks you can wash up in and look! Free mints!" He then showed us a toilet cleaner. I got grossed out badly. Alex saw the expression on my face.

Alex then said as he tossed Melman's souvenir aside, "This isn't a field trip Melman. This is an urgent mission to save Marty from throwing his life away. Now, where's the train?"

I hope that it's on the way soon enough. Then Melman said, "Ah! Here it comes." We then checked, but the three animals didn't know it was right behind them. The giraffe saw it and he screamed.

Alex and Gloria then got out of the way just like Melman did and Gloria then said, "What did Marty say to you? I asked you to talk to him!"

Alex then said, "I did! I did! I don't understand! He said, "Let's go." And I said, "What are you, crazy?" And he says, "I'm ten years old." And he is black with white stripes, and so then we sang and…" What they didn't know is that they scared the people who are coming out the train. I then said, "This is going to be a big major problem."

Gloria saw the look on my face, same for the two male animals. I didn't say a word to them at all yet. What happened is gonna lead to trouble. Big trouble that is. I have to know what to do soon enough.


End file.
